


Cake

by PatheticPidgey



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Cute, Drabble, F/F, First Date, Fluff, Im sleepy, help me, what did i get myself into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticPidgey/pseuds/PatheticPidgey
Summary: Adora and Glimmer go on a date. An emotional, supportive date.





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> So, I realized that I'm following the same story for these fics, so you can read them chronologically or by themselves. Enjoy!

Adora was nervous. Bow had told her of all of the customs that Bright Moon had when it came to being in a relationship with someone else. It was confusing, but apparently she had to go and ask Glimmer to go to dinner for something called a "date". 

She shouldn't have been nervous. She should've known that it was just like hanging out in Glimmer's room, except with some food and not in Glimmer's room.

But it was too late to turn back. All of the thoughts had been rushing in and out of her mind and now here she was, hand raised and ready to knock on her friend's door. What would she tell her? 'Hey, I really like you and we've been cuddling and flirting a lot lately, and we're both under a lot of stress, so would you like to hang out and go get some dinner for a date or something? It doesn't have to be a date we could just hang...'

Adora was pulled from her thoughts as the door in front of her opened. She hadn't even knocked, and this was just going terribly so far!

Glimmer looked at the sweaty blonde in front of her, an eyebrow raised in concern. "Adora? What's up?"

Adora couldn't speak. She was so nervous and this conversation wasn't helping her case at all so far.

"I was about to have dinner, if you wanted to come with."

Adora was still frozen in place, yet she had somehow managed a slight nod. "Yeah, yeah..." She trailed off, finally being able to break through her nervousness and follow Glimmer down the hall to the dining area.

The room was small, and Adora had never seen this area of it. She was usually in her room to eat, or outside. Sometimes, when many people were in Bright Moon for a celebration, they went to the Grand Dining Hall for a feast, but this place was tiny compared to that. It was a comfortable and small room with a single small table and four chairs surrounding it. It felt a lot more comfortable to Adora than the numerous other large rooms with multiple people always occupying them.

Glimmer spoke to one of the guards in the room, presumably about the dinner. Suddenly, it was just the two of them in the room.

"Bow told me, Adora. And he told me how nervous you were. Stressing about it all day and everything. And then he told me that while you had sword practice, you almost stabbed Swift Wind!" Glimmer giggled and Adora flinched. 

This was wrong. She wanted to be the one to ask Glimmer out, and she had failed to do so. She wanted to be the one to do all of that kind of stuff. But, not everyone could get what they want. Her face softened. After all, Glimmer didn't say that this was a date, even though they both knew it was one. She could always just ask Glimmer out after this meal for an actual date to make herself feel better.

"It's okay, you know. Everything is okay," Glimmer sighed. It was obvious that she missed her mother. "We just have to stay positive and defeat the Horde."

Adora looked over at Glimmer, who was looking down at nothing. "It's okay to mourn. You just lost someone. We all lost her. But that doesn't change the fact that she was your mother. It probably hurts a lot..." Adora was the one to look down this time. "I've never really had a family so I can't really understand how you're feeling. I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Glimmer smiled at her friend, lifting the other's head up just enough to look into her eyes. That got a small smile from Adora, and, now satisfied that they were both feeling a bit better, Glimmer leaned back. And just in time, too, as the guards brought in a couple of dishes of food for the two princesses.

Adora looked at Glimmer before looking down at her plate. There was a large slice of some sort of meat in the center, with some green plants surrounding it. Without asking questions, Adora started shoving the food into her mouth, oblivious to the small smile on Glimmer's face.

The two of them ate in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence or a sad silence, it was just the two of them, each enjoying the other's company. 

Once finished, the guards brought out a small cake for the dessert. Once again, Adora scarfed it down without asking questions. When she looked up, she could see a sad glimmer in her companion's eye.

"Glimmer?" She asked, her mouth full. She swallowed the rest of the cake before speaking again. "Are you alright?"

The pink-haired girl nodded. "It's just-this was Mom's favorite. It just reminded me of her." She looked up at Adora. "You can have it. I'm full." A small smile appeared on her face as she handed Adora the slice. And of course, Adora ate it in just a few bites.

Once finished, she grabbed her friend's hand, dragging her towards the exit. "Come on, I know what'll cheer you up." Adora smiled, bringing Glimmer back to her room and enveloping her in a massive hug.

"Let's go cuddle and forget about everything, okay?"

Glimmer nodded, bringing them both up to her bed with her powers. With Adora's arms around her, she could be strong. She could get through this. She could take over for her mother and try her best to do a good job as the Queen of Bright Moon. She felt like she could defeat Hordak and his armies as long as Adora was next to her. The thoughts made the princess smile.

Adora nuzzled her face into the back of Glimmer's neck, making the younger blush. She could feel the warrior's mouth open, obvious that she was about to say something.

"Hey, Glimmer?"

"Yeah?" The princess didn't move. She didn't need to. She was comfortable and didn't feel a need to look into the older girl's eyes.

"Would you like to go on a date with me sometime?"

Glimmer giggled quietly. "Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I also have another fic coming out. It's an AU and it will hopefully turn out to be pretty good! Thanks for enjoying my lazy daily drabbles!


End file.
